


Pants Are The Enemy

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Fluff and Crack, Implied Relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an important meeting Erik decides to test Charles' control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pants Are The Enemy

This was important. There was every chance that the outcome of this meeting would affect mutants and humans alike for centuries to come.

That was why it was so very annoying that Erik had decided to exact his revenge at precisely the worst moment. Charles would’ve understood if Erik’s revenge was for something important but all Charles had said was that Erik had lost his sense of humour. Charles should’ve known better than to say something like that out loud.

Charles first noticed it when the people in the room were quietly deliberating a point that an acquaintance of Charles had made. Charles was staying on the side-lines while his friends argued their cause and he’d been pleasantly surprised to find Erik there. Mostly because Erik wasn’t crashing the meeting in a completely unnecessary disruption that would inevitably postpone the meeting again.

Charles frowned at Erik who was sitting on the opposite side of the room and Erik didn’t even look at the professor. Charles tried to adjust himself without making it obvious.

Five minutes later it happened again. The sound grated and Charles made sure that nobody was watching when he adjusted himself again. It was annoying to use his powers for something so small but Erik was not going to embarrass him.

Unsurprisingly it happened again five minutes later and Charles stifled an annoyed sound. Erik wasn’t wearing that insufferable helmet and now Charles knew why. Erik actually wanted to talk. Charles reluctantly reached out to the other mutants mind.

_Stop it Erik._

The other mutant didn’t even twitch but Charles could almost feeling him smiling in his mind. Erik eventually replied.

_Stop what Charles? Aren’t you supposed to be paying attention?_

_Stop messing about._

_Me? I thought that I’d lost my sense of humour. Why would I ‘mess about’ as you put it?_

_Erik, this is not the time or the place to try and prove your point._

Erik turned his head slowly and he gave Charles his customary shark-like smile. Erik did it again. It was the fourth time that Erik tugged down the zip on Charles’ pants. Charles refused to give up on everything metal just because the metal-bender might take the opportunity to use it but now he was wondering if he should’ve changed his mind about that. It was easy for Charles to make sure that no-one was looking and he tugged the zip back up.

_For god’s sake Erik._

Erik smirked, _Is something wrong professor._

Charles was distracted when the metal zip started to vibrate gently. Charles almost choked on his embarrassment. He prayed that he wasn’t blushing although he didn’t discount the possibility.

_ERIK?_

Erik chuckled in Charles’ mind but outwardly he remained composed. Charles went for the first thing that he thought of and he reluctantly froze everyone in the room apart from Erik. If they were going to argue then they were going to do it properly and it wasn’t going to be in front of an audience.

Charles tried to tug the front of his trousers away from himself a little bit, “What kind of game are you playing Erik?”

Erik stretched his long legs in front of himself and he had a satisfied, lazy smile on his face, “You looked like you could use some relief Charles. You have so much responsibility on those narrow shoulders.”

Charles gestured wildly to himself, “Will you please stop that vibrating…” Charles broke off with a strangled cry as the vibrating increased and he almost screamed, “Erik!”

Erik chuckled, “Charles, you look positively scandalous.”

Charles pleaded, “Please, Erik.”

Erik tapped his chin, “Please what? I notice that you froze everyone else but you haven’t done anything to stop me Charles?”

Charles panted and cursed which only made Erik chuckle harder. Charles gave in, “Alright Erik, you haven’t lost your sense of humour. Now, will you please stop it and let me keep my dignity.”

The vibrations slowly tapered off and Erik was practically purring, “Only because I know how much your reputation means to you Charles but don’t forget, I know what you’re really like.”

Charles let the room go back to normal and he sent a silent message to his team, _Good work, I’ll be back soon._

With a silent command for no-one to notice his slightly frazzled state Charles left the room and Erik was unmistakably laughing in his mind. Charles pointedly ignored Erik’s offer of, _Are you sure that you don’t want my help?_


End file.
